


A glance

by Kaladin_x_happiness



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: (well. five of them), Drabble, Found Family, Gen, Spoilers for the ep so beware!, Times Two!, What Lies Beyond Part 2 chewed me up and spit me out so here! feelings!, kind of a 4+1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaladin_x_happiness/pseuds/Kaladin_x_happiness
Summary: "I recognize his stare... It's the same look I only saw him cast at Mick and myself... But for a moment he gives me the same look as the rest. I am still his family."What Juno sees when he looks at them all
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko & Vespa Ilkay & Peter Nureyev & Rita & Jet Sikuliaq & Juno Steel, Juno Steel & Sasha Wire
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	A glance

**Author's Note:**

> So that episode, huh
> 
> Never done drabbles before. This was interesting!

**Vespa Ilkay**

Juno looks at Vespa in her blood-soaked wedding dress, standing tall and strong, lips curled back in a snarl. Another might be afraid as they looked at her, seeing an angry trained assassin. But his one eye sees something else. He looks at her and sees a green-haired tigress protecting her family. She stands strong, having conquered an enemy, having protected her friends, her wife, her love. Her knife is sharp and deadly, but it will never touch him. He trusts her, and she him, and though they bicker as family is wont to do, they will always stand together.

**Rita [Redacted]**

He turns to Rita and feels the weight of the years they have spent together. She smiles, and he sees the softness of every night they spent watching streams to the small hours. Her fingers are coated with crumbs, and he groans internally, knowing that he’s going to have to help her clean the salmon-colored powder out of her clothes. Her feet are so small and he thinks once again that she deserves better than life on the run. But their eyes meet, and Juno remembers that they chose, she chose, to be together. And he will never lose her.

**Buddy Aurinko**

Buddy stands resplendent in her billowing white dress, his captain, the one who changed his life and gave him a second chance. She nods at him slightly, red hair combed over her eye, and he knows that she is proud of him. He’d scoffed at her the first time she’d given the speech about what it meant to be an Aurinko, but had proved time and time again that the caring wasn’t an act. Juno smells a faint hint of smoke from this morning, and smiles. She’d built this Family and he was honored to be a part of it.

**Jet Sikuliaq**

Jet hovers in the background, towering over all the rest of them. The Big Guy’s hands were large and strong and scarred, signalling danger to whoever looked. But they were also gentle and delicate, clever enough for the most difficult repairs and the most fragile instruments. They were a perfect reflection of the mind that controlled them. One of them rested on Rita’s shoulder, another on Buddy’s, and Juno had the distinct impression that if he had enough hands, there would be one for him too. But he doesn’t need that physical reassurance. He knows where Jet stands. That’s enough.

**Sasha Wire**

Then he turns to Sasha and his heart breaks. He sees the gulf of years apart that have turned her into a different woman than he ever knew. He sees the mark of every time she built a bridge to him and he burned it down. But he also sees the stubbornness she’s always had, the mark of any kid who survives Old Town. He sees the scar on her cheek she got as a kid. He sees his oldest friend and sees that he loves her still. He looks, and she looks back, and he knows she almost understands.

**Author's Note:**

> "on my hiatus I'll update my other multichapter that needs completing and not write any oneshots!" -I said, like a fool


End file.
